


Footsteps

by wideeyedaxolotl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Gen, ITS NOT THAT VIOLENT either I'm just tagging just in case!, blood mention, fluffy comfort!, my ot3...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi grumpily wakes to find one of his retainers bothering him, but not for the reasons he'd thought -- rather, a reason he can relate to, even if slightly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

A low whine would echo with each footstep.  
  
Step. Step. Step.  
  
The floor below their feet became submerged. Unfortunately, it was anything but water.  
  
Step. Step. _Steppppppp._  
  
The liquid had drenched their shoes in a dark red hue, but they dared not move from their hiding spot. And they worried, oh they ached for some sign that somehow, everything was just a dream.  
  
Step. Step.  
  
Little to their knowledge, it was merely a nightmare. However……

It was also a reminder of what had happened long, long ago.

...

...

...  
  
Reluctantly, a drowsy set of eyelids fluttered open. It had been what, an hour? Just a full hour, and that didn’t account for just how long it took to sleep in the first place. And yet, a poor, exhausted prince was being prodded in the cheek by one of his cheeky retainers.  
  
‘Ughhhh…’ a groan would rise from the pit of his throat, as he would lob a pillow towards the face of his intruder. 'What…is it that you want? I’m losing sleep...because of you...’  
  
Still, he was curious as to why one of his subordinates – ah, so it was Hinata – had decided to promptly wake him just at such an unsightly hour. He wasn’t dressed for battle, and the atmosphere was quiet, so it couldn’t possibly be from intruders…  
  
'Actually, if its not too much to ask…i really want to ask for your help.’  
  
The sleepy prince tried his best to contain his yawn. 'My help? I’m all ears, but Hinata, its…so late…’  
  
'I know! it’s just..’ And Hinata is silent for a moment, his hands placed in his lap as he shifted restlessly. 'It’s about Oboro, sir. Can you help me keep her company for a while..?’  
  
At first, he’s not sure why his retainer had asked such a vague request, but suddenly, it clicks, and the prince is up on his feet, a temporary boost of energy overriding his worn out body. Hinata is quick to follow, and sure enough, they reach the girl’s sleeping quarters, gently requesting that they would like to come inside.  
  
Thankfully, Oboro is willing to let them in, but her voice is absent, leaving poor Hinata to fill the silence with optimistic phrases, such as a hearty voiced 'We’re here!’ and a snarkier, 'Look! I even brought sleepy headed Takumi with me! How’s that for royal treatment?’  
  
At least Oboro attempted to smirk at the latter, but there was no hiding the fact that she had been crying before they’d entered, and had sloppily tried to hide the fact through wiping her face against her blankets.  
  
What made it most apparent was her expression, however – no matter how much she tried to enjoy the teeming overflow of positive comments from Hinata, her face was grim and morbid, her eyes distant and unfocused.  
  
’….Oboro..’ the prince would say, barely above a whisper, as he would fall to his knees, sitting just inches before her. 'You’ve had another bad dream, haven’t you?’  
  
Weakly, she would nod – a sure sign to continue, though this time, it was Hinata’s voice, not Takumi’s, that would speak up.  
  
'Man, i thought so….I’m really sorry about that. We’re here to help, alright?’ It was a blessing to have someone that could smile so genuinely – in times like these, it really helped Oboro’s expression to soften.  
  
'uhm…’ Finally, she would speak. 'If…i mean, Takumi, sir, if you require somewhere else, it’s ok, but…having someone sleeping with me might, i mean…-’  
  
Before the girl had finished her prattling, she had found an eager Hinata diving under the covers, while their more careful minded prince had slowly climbed into her bed as well, avoiding direct eye contact.  
  
'While it’s true you are one of my retainers,’ he would state, eyes still looking towards the bedsheets, 'You’re really important to me. You…and Hinata too.’  
  
Oboro would look away from Takumi in response, nodding after a bit of thought. But, aside from a thanks from her, and a gasp as Hinata had pulled her close to him from behind, the girl kept to herself, favoring the silence as she would take the prince’s hands into her own, and press herself closer to her clingy coworker.  
  
Her nightmares – no, her past – was always so haunting to her.  
  
But, as she laid there, listening to the rise and fall of each of her friends’ chests, she knew that things were going to be ok.  
  
After all, they all had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I should say now that I've only played the game in Japanese, so apologizes for any weird characterizations! I really like these three though.....sometimes just HinaKumi but All three is so good too :'( My ot3....


End file.
